


Don't Bring Trouble:  Postscript

by terpinleather



Series: Half Moon Saloon [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Banshees, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Hunters, Multiple Mythologies, Not Beacon Hills, Original work - Freeform, Pre-Teen Wolf Crossover, Saloon-AU, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terpinleather/pseuds/terpinleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 4 AM by the time Mo locked up the bar and set the wards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bring Trouble:  Postscript

**Author's Note:**

> Original work inspired by Teen Wolf with original setting and characters. Later works will have Teen Wolf character crossovers.

It’s 4 AM by the time Mo locked up the bar and set the wards. 

She took the long flight of stairs down to the little cottage nestled in the hollow behind the Half Moon Saloon. Letting herself in, she didn’t bother to turn on the lights as she made her way through the living room. 

Stopping in the kitchen, she refilled the food and water dishes for the cats, then made her way downstairs to her bedroom. Stripping out of her work clothes, she ducked into the bathroom for a quick shower before crawling into the huge platform bed taking up most of the room. She snuggled up to the warm body of her lover. With a sleepy sigh, strong arms surrounded her, pulling her closer.

“Rough night?” a deep, warm voice rumbled.

“Just more than the usual number of idiots. A new were-pup went after one of my waitresses, all cock-sure of his new power.”

“Is she ok?”

“Yeah, it was Anna. She’s a pack human from up in Del Rey, which the idiot would have known if he’d taken the time to scent her. She knows how to handle herself, when to fight and when to let me step in. I did remind her that pressing charges is an option. Altha took care of her. Joseph is on my shit list for a while, since it’s one of his pups.”

“Joseph? I’m surprised.”

“Mmmm… Need to sit down with him and get the story on this pup. If he tries something like that again, broken bones will be the least of his problems.” Mo yawned and stretched.

Warm lips pressed a kiss to Mo’s forehead.

“Sleep now, love. Maybe you should take a run by the river tomorrow before you open.”

“Mmmm… good idea… been a while…”

Mo drifted off to sleep in her lover’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments are welcome, constructive criticism appreciated!
> 
> my thanks to FlutterFyre for encouraging me to write, and for beta reading my stories!


End file.
